


First Time For Everything

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Billy Kaplan is a mess, First Date, M/M, Ruined Coffee & T-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's first date is a disaster and he loves every second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

The alarm that went off should have woken the little illusionist. Instead it only served to make him suck in a sharp breath and stare at his ceiling in horror. His hands curled in the blankets, willing the tiny sparks to go away.

“You can do this William,” he murmured to himself. “Mr. Kaplan you’ve faced bullies and teachers with attitude problems. You got this.”

One quick curse in Yiddish and he hauled himself out of bed.

It took three minutes to convince himself that a shower would probably be good. He was going out in public. To be more specific, he was going out to meet another human being in an intimate setting. A shower would be most good. Still, he stumbled about six times on his way to the bathroom, once over a backpack, twice over dirty clothes and the rest over his own two feet.

The mirror presented a startling image of an over-tired teenage boy. His hair was a mess, sticking out in the strangest places. He looked like he’d either witness the best concert in history or a murder, he couldn’t decide.

“Well, need to fix… All of this,” he muttered, gesturing to the reflection. He turned on the shower and started the long process of his morning.

Three hours later the Kaplan family saw a very nervous Billy stumble into the kitchen. His parents exchanged rather knowing looks but didn’t comment. The twins snorted and twittered to each other in their own made up language. For the most part, Billy worked through the motions of find himself food.

“Test today Billy?” His mother asked, handing him a spoon when he tried and failed three times in a row to get one.

“Huh? No, it’s Saturday,” he answered vaguely. “Thanks.” He moved to the table, waving for one of his brother’s to move. He took the vacated seat and started to work through his food.

“Did you have any other plans?” His mother pressed, naturally curious despite her visual nonchalance.

“Oh, yeah. At noon I’m meeting… A friend,” he replied around a mouthful of barely chewed cereal. Which he quickly swallowed when Mrs. Kaplan arched a disapproving eyebrow at him.

There is a small silence. Mr. Kaplan turned his head to look at the clock. He squinted at it, frowned and squinted again. He lowered the paper and turned his attention back to Billy.

“You mean… In twenty minutes?”

Billy blinked. “What?” He spun in his chair to look at the clock. “Oh shi–ooot!” He pushed out of his chair. “Okay, I gotta go. Have a good day, bye!” He disappeared from the kitchen in a flurry, front door slamming behind him.

“Well… I hope this date goes well,” his father stated, lifting his paper again to read.

-/-

Teddy paced in front of the comic book store. He clutched two coffee cups, one with skim milk because he knew any fattier than that and Billy’s stomach would hurt. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was seconds away from ‘going green’ and flying back home to hide under his covers.

And why not?

Billy was this perfect thing that entered his life in a big messy, energetic ball. The skinny brunette didn’t mind that Teddy was awkward or clumsy. When Teddy had asked Billy out for the first time he hadn’t laughed or rejected him. Instead he dropped his books, stammered out a few words barely managing to agree around his babbled words of shock and joy.

“Wait…” Teddy paused, staring across the street. “What if he wasn’t agreeing? What if he was just said yes because he didn’t want to be rude. That’s a Billy thing to do, right? Oh man…”

His hands shook slightly. He wasn’t built for this. He was meant to break down buildings and knock out thugs. He didn’t know the first thing about loving someone or even taking them on a date.

The thought process was abruptly thrown off track when another body slammed into his chest, crushing the coffees.

“Hey!” Teddy flared, ready to call the moron out.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I was running and I slipped and–”

“Billy?” Teddy refocused, looking down at the red-faced, coffee stained, wind messed teenager before him. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. No harm done.”

“But your shirt. And the coffees. Oh shoot, you bought coffee and now they’re ruined,” Billy bemoaned the loss, fretting on the sidewalk. He shook his hands, looking ready to throw up.

Teddy laughed. He turned to toss the crushed cups in the nearest trash can. When he turned back to Billy, he had to fight another laugh as the other boy hopped from foot to foot.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he repeated, running a coffee sticky hand through his hair.

“It’s cool. It was just coffee. But, uh, we’re both a mess. Maybe we should…” Teddy hesitated, wondering if he was being too forward with his suggestion. Either way, he needed a new shirt and Billy had to wash the coffee off his hands and now his hair. “Look, I live close by. We could run over there and get cleaned up.”

Billy blinked at him in a distinctly bird like way. He nodded quickly. “Yeah, okay. Sure. Sorry.”

Teddy wrapped a hand over Billy’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he stated once more, offering a reassuring smile. The smile widened when he felt the tension bleed out of Billy’s body. “Come on.”

While they walked to Teddy’s apartment building, Billy explained his horrible morning. From the too hot shower, missing breakfast and the bus, all the way to the little old lady who hit him with her cane when he ran past her. Teddy listened, amusement written over his features. He liked listening to Billy, more than he liked talking himself.

“Am… Am I talking too much?” Billy asked when they reached Teddy’s door.

Teddy shook his head. “Nah, I like hearing your voice. Besides, you’re funny. It’d be different if you didn’t have interesting things to say.”

Billy blinked, little blue shocks rolling over his skin in surprised pleasure. He urged them away when Teddy’s eyes widened. “Sorry.”

Teddy chuckled, guiding him inside. He closed the door behind them. There was a thought that clicked into his mind. He decided to go with it. “I told you, it’s okay. Hey… Can I try something?” He asked, distracting Billy from his inspection of the apartment.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Anything, I owe you for ruining the coffee,” Billy replied, still looking guilty.

It took a moment before Teddy leaned down and pressed his lips to Billy’s. The other teenager was stiff for just a moment. He slowly melted into it and Teddy knew he hadn’t made the wrong choice.

When Teddy pulled back Billy was flushed for a whole other reason. It earned a little thrill for Teddy. He smiled, brushing Billy’s hair back.

“Come on, let’s get washed up.”

Billy nodded, suddenly not so worried about this date.

In fact, it passed pretty smoothly after that. Teddy recommended that they stay in the apartment, just on the off chance that Billy ran into someone else. They huddled up on the couch, ordered excessive amounts of food and started a six hour marathon of television shows. Not that they did much watching. They spent most of their time trading stories about high school, discovering their powers and what they could do with them and, of course, their favorite heroes.

All in all, it was probably the best first date Billy had ever been apart of. Even if he had ruined the beginning of it. At least it made for a good story.


End file.
